Vzkaz v láhvi
by Mihaila
Summary: Příběh o tom, co zmůže jediný vzkaz, obzvláště, když je obestřen krví.


**Vzkaz v láhvi**

V hlavě jí pulzovalo jen jediné – tohle nečekala.

Ani ve snu by jí to nenapadlo. Když jí řekl, že si spolu musí promluvit a ona zaznamenala v jeho hlase smrtelnou vážnost, domnívala se, že ji třeba požádá o ruku, že jí oznámí, že je na smrt nemocný a zbývá mu pár měsíců života.

Ale umírat se evidentně nechystal.

Avšak přistihla se, že z té zprávy rozhodně není tak zhnusená, jak by bývala očekávala. Kdyby jí tohle kdokoliv jiný řekl před pár měsíci, nejspíš by si poklepala na čelo nebo by se rovnou pozvracela. Před pár měsíci by si kolem krku pověsila náhrdelník z česneku a v kapse by nosila lahvičku svěcené vody. Ale teď, k jejímu údivu, na nic takového ani nepomyslela.

A on to věděl.

Znal ji lépe, než ona sama, což jí zpočátku připadalo romantické, ale teď ji to děsilo.

Uvědomil si dřív než ona, že by ho nedokázala opustit. Spoléhal na její lásku, zatímco ona se cítila zahnaná do kouta. A ten pocit nenáviděla.  
Místo aby k němu cítila odpor, ještě víc to podněcovalo její touhu mít ho u sebe. Představa, že spolu mohou sdílet víc, než jen smrtelnou lásku, ji fascinovala.

Rychle vyběhla schody v domě. Klíč zarachotil v zámku a ona byla konečně doma. Shodila ze sebe kabát a přešla rovnou do obývacího pokoje.  
Nalila si skleničku krvavě červeného vína. Sledovala pulzující rudý nápoj, aby záhy vklouzl do jejích úst. Vychutnávala si trpkou chuť až do posledního okamžiku.  
Cítila horko, které se jí prodíralo tělem, a neubránila se myšlence na jinou, ale přesto ne nepodobnou tekutinu.  
Představila si ji stékající z koutku jeho úst. Viděla samu sebe, jak polibkem ulpívají malé kapičky na těch jejích. Jazyky se proplétají v rytmu rudé extáze. Chtěla by víc, stále víc. Prstem by mu sjela po kůži až ke klíční kosti a smočila by prst v rudých kapkách.

Potřásla hlavou, aby zahnala bludné myšlenky.  
Pronásledovaly ji celý život. Vkrádaly se tiše do její mysli, aby se jí na okamžik zmocnily. A tyhle myšlenky byly tím nejodvážnějším, co se v jejím životě událo.  
Až do toho osudného dne. Nenapadlo ji, že by takový člověk mohl existovat. Charisma, které z něho sálalo, pro ni bylo nevysvětlitelné. Vůbec se nepodobal těm ňoumům, které potkávala denně kolem sebe, v práci, na ulici, v posteli.  
Vydržela celé hodiny sedět a poslouchat ho. Nedokázala ani vnímat obsah jeho vyprávění, ale v mysli jí navždy zůstaly ty nepatrné drobnosti jako jsou gesta, úsměvy, zamračení. Okouzleně poslouchala jeho hlas a ztrácela se v něm. Nevadilo jí, že za celou dobu neřekla téměř souvislou větu. Byl to vlastně jediný člověk, u kterého to tolerovala.  
Připomínal jí noční oblohu. Vlasy nejtemnější černi a jiskřivé oči, které se jí propalovaly až do duše. Bála se, že by se mu to mohlo povést, a tak jen školácky klopila oči. Nemohla pochopit, že právě tohle ho přitahovalo. Bavilo ho zaučovat dívenku roztomile neposkvrněnou zkaženým světem všude kolem.  
Přizpůsobila se jeho životu a noci trávila po jeho boku. Jasný den pokládala za promarněný čas. Pronikl do její duše a ona se mu poddala. Přivlastnil si ji a ona se mu nabízela na stříbrném podnose.  
A nakonec se jí svěřil. Vložil jí do rukou kousek duše.

_Nemrtvý._

To slovo ji lákalo. To tiché zašeptnutí ji poblouznilo. Jemně se ho dotýkala, zkoumala ho, ale nejvíc si ho přála rozdrtit v dlaních, aby odhalila tu křehkou podstatu, která se v něm ukrývala.

Přála si, aby se jí dostalo do krve, proniklo až k srdci, aby ji pohltilo.

Zvedla se a zamířila do koupelny. Studená voda mě určitě probere, říkala si. Sklonila se nad umyvadlo a vytřeštila oči. Pohledem se nedokázala odtrhnout, i když věděla, že by měla. Pozorovala skleněnou láhev a v ní bílý stočený papír. Nebylo by na tom vcelku nic zvláštního, jen kdyby se láhev nepohupovala v krvi. Přesně tušila, co jí tím vzkazuje, přestože takový vzkaz byl snad první svého druhu.

Vtom ucítila, jak jí po těle sjíždí něco chladivého. Otočila se a nepřekvapilo ji, že ji zpoza víček sledují žhnoucí oči. Naklonil se nad ní a jemně ji políbil. Poté sjížděl níž a níž. Čekal, že ho snad zastaví, ale oba věděli, že to neudělá. Suchými rty mapoval kůži nad její klíční kostí. Cítil, jak se chvěje, proto jí dal čas, aby se uklidnila.

Uchopila jeho hlavu do dlaní a pohlédla mu do očí. Teď už si byla jistá. Nastavila mu hrdlo, a pak už si jen vychutnávala explozi, která jí bouřila v krvi. Nevšimla si ani stříbrného křížku opuštěně ležícího na podlaze.


End file.
